Benutzer Diskussion:Makaveli
Hey! Deine Benutzerseite ist noch sooo leer :( Gestalte sie doch ein wenig. Danke für Deine bisherige Mitarbeit :) Montesilvano Abstimmungsberechtigt! Hey Makaveli! Auch du bist bei der Folgenden Wahl abstimmungsberechtigt: Forum:Adminkandidatur Montesilvano. Bitte gib deine Stimme innerhalb der nächsten Tage ab. Dankeschön (: MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:34, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice + Linktausch Die Seite MediaWiki:Sitenotice suchst du. Mehr Informationen dazu gibts im MediaWiki Handbuch: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Sitenotice Übrigens: ich schlage einen Linktausch vor: siehe Wikia Gaming Box auf unserer Hauptseite. Habe das Metal Gear Wiki mal eingetragen. --Matthias 16:21, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Gut, danke! :Bezüglich des Linkaustausches: Ich habe auf der MGW-Hauptseite einmal etwas ähnliches nachgebaut, im Stile dessen auf eurer Hauptseite. Ich hoffe dieses "freche kopieren" ist kein Problem ;-) Gruß, --Makaveli Diskussion 16:40, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Tip.png Hallo Makaveli, Klar kannst du Bilder unter Freier Lizenz übernehmen. Du musst nicht mal uns oder den echten Urheber um Erlaubnis fragen und dich nur an die Lizenzbedinungen halten. Übrigens, das hier häufig verwendete Icon-Set heißt Nuvola und wurde für die Linux Desktop-Umgebung KDE entwickelt. --Matthias 13:06, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Claude Speeds Name bestätigt! Claude Speed der Held und Ausbrecher aus GTA 3 ist nur in GTA San Andreas Claude genannt und in GTA 2 Intro mit Claude Speed hat der Polizeicomputer von Zaibatsu eine Datei eines Ausbrechers vorgezeigt wen man bei 1.21 anhält bei Youtoube und vergrößert und näher hingeht kann man den Namen Claude Speed lesen! :Dass der Protagonist aus GTA 2 Claude Speed heißt, ist bekannt. Ob er in GTA III genauso heißt bzw. ob es sich in beiden Teilen um dieselbe Person handelt, ist jedoch umstritten. Zaibatsu 19:42, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :hast ja Recht aber die Ähnlichkeit des GTA 3 Ausbrechers den aus Gta San Andreas und den aus GTA 2 ist verblüfend! geegeltes Haar Schwarze Lederjacke! nun gut die Jogginghose passt nicht dazu aber sonst! Claude wurde offenbar begnadigt es sei den er ist seit 12 Jahren ein Ausbrecher! : : :stimmt auffallend aber Claude ist nicht gleich Claude und außerdem trug der Held Claude aus GTA 3 zu Anfang bei der MIssion gib mir Liberty Knastsachen Hochsicherheitstrakt gibts den nur erwähnt? sag mal Claude Speed und seine Mitgefangenen wurden zu Anfang des Spiels in einen Gefängnis-Van transportiert mussten sie in der Haftanstalt in der sie kommen sollten in den Hochsicherheitstrakt? ich will das nur wissen weil die 3 Ausbrecher Wiederholungstäter sind! Claude Speed hat 9 Jahre lang Banken überfallen! und Eight-Ball ist Wiederholungstäter in Sachen Bomben! übrigens ist es belegt das der Claude aus GTA 3 zu 10 Jahren Haft verurteilt wurde? 24 Ausbruch bei 24 Staffel 3 plant Jack Bauer einen Ausbruch nur das er nicht 2 Monate zur Verfügung hat sondern nur 5 Stunden aber das war von vornerein geplant mit dem Häftling Ramon Salazar auszubrechen! da eine Gefangenenverlegung nicht geklappt hat hatte Jack einen Gefangenenaufstand angezettelt! um 5.57 Uhr an dem Nachmittag kam er mit Salazar aus der Tür und sagte das er mit Salazar unbedingt ausbrechen müssen sonst sterben hunderttausende von Menschen! eigentlich hätte die SWAT Schussfreibahn gehabt doch Warden Mitchell hat den Ausbruch genehmigt auf Anweisung von Chase! die Agents nehmen ihre Gewehre runter! und Ironie des Schicksals in den Moment in dem Jack abhebt bekommt Chase die Nachricht das Singer gefunden ist! doch es ist zu spät Jack ist mit Salazar ausgebrochen! spannend so ein Ausbruch in Echtzeit hätte man auch bei Prison Break machen können innerhalb von 24 Stunden vor der HInrichtung ausbrechen das wäre was! Frage Eine Frage: Bist du der Makaveli der auch in GTAinside.com registriert ist und das Tutorial zum erstellen von GTA Sa:Mp Servern gemacht hat? Wenn ja, dann danke! Nur dank dir habe ich das gelernt und wenn ich statt deinem ein Paar weitere von den billig Tutorials gefunden hätte, hätte ich den Versuch wohl aufgegeben, einen Server zu erstellen. TheCell90 12:27, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Jo, der bin ich. Und kein Problem. War da ja früher mal recht engagiert, zwischenzeitig sogar News-Writer gewesen.--Makaveli Diskussion 16:42, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fox River 5 kehren zurück hi ich bin M.H wie ihr euch erinnern könnt bin ich ein Mitglied der Fox River 5 damit keiner weiß wer wir sind wir eine Geheimorganisation unsere Spezialität sind Gefängnisse weil wir selber schon mal in einem waren! ich habe meine 4 Knastgenossen Marco Ewald Daniel und Heiko überzeugt diese Organisation zu gründen uns hat Prison Break sehr gut gefallen! nochwas unsere Organisation ist geheim wir zeigen nie unsere Gesichter und wir haben eine Eselsgeduld! wir sammeln Informationen von ehemaligen Strafgefangenen und haben innerhalb so wie außerhalb von Gefängnissen Kontakte so wie die Aryan Brotherhood nur zetteln wir keine Gefangenenaufstände an wir sind ja nicht in Amerika! zu unseren Mitgliedern gehören auch Freigänger und Forensikhäftlinge! wir treffen uns jährlich um geheime Treffen zu vereinbaren! wir sind nicht böse und wir verdienen genug um uns innerhalb wie auch außerhalb von Haftanstalten angenehm zu halten! wer sich uns anschließen will das wird nicht verraten weder Internetbenutzer noch Gefängnisinsassen die rumschnüffeln wollen in unsere Angelegenheiten unser Chef der geheimnisvolle Bellfieldrows den ich selber nur per Briefe und mit Maske gesehen habe hat uns zu sich eingeladen wir erkennen jeden Schnüffler Polizisten Drogencop und sonst was für Mistkerle! wir sind von Natur aus mißtrauisch und wir haben geheime Kontakte Gesundheit, das interressiert niemanden. Ziani15 23:24, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sag uns doch einfach, worauf du hinauswillst. Am besten in einem Satz. LanceVanceDance 07:10, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ganz Einfach ihr Bastarde wir machen euch fertig wie wollt ihr wissen das geht euch einen Scheiß an ihr Wixxer außerdem seid ihr die größten Arschlöcher die es gibt wir legen euch um wir pusten euch weg und wen ihr das nicht glaubt ihr Schweine dann glaubt was ihr wollt wir haben etwa 1250 Ex-Insassen die uns helfen ihr Hooligans! Ist schon witzig zu wissen das die "Fox River 5 Bande" aus Bayern genauer gesagt aus der Region Straubing kommt. Mal ne Frage: Wie seit ihr auf den Namen gekommen? Durch die Serie Prison Break und das fiktive Gefängnis Fox River ? Ehrlich gesagt, wer auch immer dahinter steckt, ihr nervt gewaltig mit eurem Fox River Zeugs. 1250 Ex-Insassen ist ja grade zu lächerlich, wo gibts das in Deutschland ? In der JVA Straubing ? Wo habt ihr eingesessen? In den USA ? Und was sind Forensikhäftlinge? Den Begriff gibt es gar nicht. Und der Wixxer kommt nur in den Beiden Filmen "Der Wixxer" und "Neues vom Wixxer" vor oder meintet ihr Wichser? Schon komisch und neulich bei der Benutzerdikussion von Zaibatsu, habt ihr Fox River Eight geschrieben und habt 7 "Knastbrüder" erwähnt und ihr habt trotzdem mit Fox River Five unterschrieben. Was ist passiert? Sind 3 "Knasties" abgesprungen, weil es ihnen zu blöd wurde, weil ihr hier nur sinnloses und wirres Zeug schreibt? Ihr liefert nur idiotische und ausgedachte Dinge ab und weil das nicht ankommt bei uns startet ihr eure Fox River Five Kampagne. Ihr beschwert euch das wir was über Prison Break schreiben. Was macht euer Informant Tweener 78 mit seinem von einer Figur aus Prison Break geklauten Namen ? Sucht euch ne andere Webseite wo ihr die Leute beschimpfen könnt, aber nicht hier! Verstanden ? ZacPac 13:28, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wir äh entschuldigen uns bei euch und ihr habt Recht wir sind eine kleinere Gruppe als wir angeben haben wir sind nur zu fünft und waren im Gefängnis Sankt Quentin und zwar im Jahre 199... bis 200... die genauere Zahl sagen wir lieber nicht versteh das und es tut uns wirklich leid und wir entschuldigen uns in Namen unseres Vereins! wir haben uns umgetauft und nennen uns jetzt die verpissten Quentins weil uns bewusst ist was wir getan haben wir wurden größenwahnsinng und wollten angeben! wir waren etwa 7 Jahre in Quentin im Jahre 2007 als wir nach Deutschland auswanderten sahen wir Prison Break und hatten Gefallen gefunden an der Gefängnisserie! erst vor einer Woche wurde uns klar das wir euch verletzt haben meine Herren und Frauen! oder seid ihr Jungs und Mädchen? ich glaube ich und meine Zellenblock Kumpels sind wirklich zu weit gegangen! verzeiht uns bitte wir sollten uns treffen und uns aussprechen ja ich weiß das ihr böse und wütend seid ich bin Abruzzi 56 das ist meine Sankt Quentin Nummer zumindest die mittleren Zahlen ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls im Namen unseres Vereins! die verpissten Quentins werden euch nicht wieder ausschimpfen wir wurden größenwahnsinng weil einer unserer Freunde von einem deutschen Insassen ermordet worden ist! wir selbst wurden einige Wochen später entlassen unterschiedlich! wir wollten keine Mörder sein und wollten wie die AB mächtig sein aber es hat nicht geklappt! außerdem hat es uns beruhigt das der Mörder selbst bei einer Häftlingsrevolte getötet! ich und meine Freunde und Zellenblock Freunde wollen uns nicht auflösen aber wir wollen nicht als die Waschlappen mit dem Hang zur großen Klappe sein wollen wir Kumpels werden ihr könnt es auch nicht werden wir die verpissten Quentins haben es nicht verdient das wir Freunde haben meine Freunde Abruzzi 56 und M.H haben Recht drum äh entschuldigen wir uns hiermit offiziell bei allen die wir mit unserem blöden Geschwätz verletzt haben und beleidigt! ich bin T-Bag 17 ich bin selbst mit 39 noch verblödet aber meine Freunde und ich zeigen jetzt Einsicht und werden euch nicht mehr beleidigen! ja ich weiß ihr glaubt uns nicht deshalb könnt ihr uns weiter beschimpfen wir haben es verdient! wir die verpissten Quentins sind der Abschaum und verdienen es zurück ins Gefängnis zu kommen! wir haben gelogen das wir in Deutschland geboren worden sind wir waren in den USA geboren ich werde am 13 J... 40 meine Freunde und ich sind alte Kindsköpfe die Fox River Five gibt es nicht mehr nie mehr! schimpft uns ruhig aus was wir getan haben verdient nichts besseres! Ihr seid einfach total kaputt. Christoph 19:56, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Heiliger scheiß, das hat mir dann doch noch mal den Tag gerettet. :D Die Fox River Five haben sich doch eiskalt die verpissten Quentins genannt und entschuldigen sich bei uns! Oh Shit, vielen dank du hobbyloser Mensch, der das geschrieben hat, ich verzeihe "euch" natürlich. Lachflash oder Facepalm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Felix. 21:25, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Als ich vor zwei Jahren mal auf XTC war (merke; das Zeug und Alc = schlechte Idee) hab' ich ähnlichen Scheiß geredet... Am nächsten Tag bin ich in 'ner Baggerschaufel aufgewacht... Cougar 21:32, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Wie ärgerlich, dabei sind Baggerschaufelformen so schlecht für den Rücken. Felix. 21:46, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Danke Homies jetzt wollen ich und meine Freunde vernünftig reden! unsere 5köpfige Gruppe die verpissten Quentins schlägt vor das wir uns vielleicht umtaufen sollen M.H ist jetzt Big Rick Q Abruuzi 56 ist jetzt Ryder F T-Bag 17 ist jetzt TT-Light Tweener 78 ist jetzt Shatterquentin-B und unser Anführer Lincoln 43 ist jetzt H-Bone! blöde Namen das wissen wir aber wir finden das uns die Namen zustehen nach all dem Scheiß was wir verbreitet haben! ich der jetzt das schreibt bin H-Bone der Anführer! meine Mitglieder bekamen ein schlechtes Gewissen und ich auch nochmals es tut uns soooo leid was wir verbreitet haben wir waren größenwahnsinnig! wir wollen auch nicht wieder so bescheuert sein mit friedlichen Bürgern zu beschimpfen! : he hier Ryder F danke das ihr so gut zu uns seid! ich selbst hab mir aus schlechtem Gewissen die Haare kahl geschoren um wie n Vollidiot dazustehen! war n Witz aber auch ich bereue was wir getan haben! lasst uns doch jetzt in Ruhe über GTA reden! nur eine Frage haben wir wen ihr sie vielleicht bitte beantworten könnt! wie schaffe ich es dem GTA Charackter die Kleidung von James Earl Cash zu geben oder wie man selbst Cash in das Spiel einbaut! das geht nicht? das ist aber schade na ja egal hier ist noch eine recht simple Frage weiß einer ob es ein Video mit dem BETA Big Smoke oder den BETA Sweet gibt? : Hi Leute hier ist TT-Light ich schaue gerade im Internet Manhunt gibt es eigentlich noch mehr Spiele ich meine andere Spiele in dem der Character auf den Tod wartet : Hi hier nochmal TT-Light mein Kumpel Ryder F hat mir erzählt das in The Suffering 1 Torque in die Todeszelle geworfen wird in Resident Evil Zero entkommt der zum Tode verurteilte Billy Coen! dank allen die uns keinen Dreck nachwerfen ihr seid so gut zu uns! danke Homies! :: Kann irgendeiner diese IP mal sperren? Das nervt ja übertrieben. Felix. 12:10, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Gemacht. Christoph 13:44, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC)